Two Trips To The Dump And A Body Bag
by Capital-C
Summary: Now it was all over for sure Kimi thought.  She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was coming.
1. Chapter 1

Two Trips To The Dump And A Body Bag.

"You've got a fever Chuckie. You need to go home and get some rest before you get any worse." Kimi said. "I'll finish the nightly cleaning and lock up by myself tonight."

"But dad specifically stated that I'm not to leave you here alone at night. And I wouldn't do that even if he hadn't told me not to!" Chuckie replied.

"I'm eighteen now Chuckie. I don't need to be walked everywhere I go like some little kid." Kimi said.

"Sorry Kimi, but I am not leaving you here to lock up the Java Lava by yourself, no matter how old you get. What kinda big brother would I be if I did something like that?" He asked rhetorically. A knock at the door suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys, guess what I just found at the dump!" Phil called out excitedly. An idea quickly started to form in Kimi's mind.

"Y'know, Phil could always sit with me while you head home." Kimi suggested.

"I...I don't know." Chuckie replied uncertainly.

"I won't be alone, and you'll get to go home early. It's a win win scenario." Kimi said.

"Hey guys, you gonna let me in or not?!" Phil called from outside.

"Be there in a sec Phil!" Chuckie called back. He briefly paused to give Kimi a look that said Phil would not be staying, then turned to go unlock the door. The moment the door was opened, he was abruptly shoved out by Kimi as she quickly pulled in Phil, just before closing and relocking the door.

"Kimi! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Chuckie protested.

"I'm sending you home." Kimi replied, eliciting an annoyed grunt from Chuckie.

"We are gonna have a long talk about this one tomorrow sister!" Chuckie said, jabbing a finger in her direction before throwing both arms down to his sides and storming off in a huff.

"Have a safe trip home Chuck." Kimi said with a wave as he disappeared from sight. The sound of a car starting was heard a moment or so later.

"Impressive work Kim." Phil said. "Now we got the whole place to ourselves." He said as he snaked an arm around her.

"Eww, totally not what I had in mind." Kimi said as she pried him off.

"Then what'd you get rid of Chuck for?" Phil asked, sounding confused and slightly annoyed.

"He was coming down with something. I wanted him to go home and get some rest." Kimi explained.

"So why pull me in?" Phil asked.

"So he wouldn't worry about me being alone here at night." Kimi replied.

"I see." Phil said. "So you didn't actually want me here, you were just using me to convince your brother you'd be ok without him." He said, taking an accusatory tone.

"Well, it's not like I didn't want you here at all. Just not for… _**that**_." Kimi said.

"I understand." Phil said. "You're not ready for the Philip express just yet."

"Can we change the subject?" Kimi asked uncomfortably. "What was it you wanted to show us a minute ago?" She asked.

"Oh, right, almost forgot!" Phil said as he took off his backpack and opened it. "Check it out!" He said as he produced a dark colored handgun from inside, displaying it like it was just the coolest thing ever.

"What is that?" Kimi asked, pointing at the gun.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's one of those nose hair trimmer thingies." Phil replied sarcastically as he shoved the barrel of the gun against his nose.

"That's not what I meant Phil." Kimi stated irritably. "And what do you think you're doing with something like that anyway?" She asked.

"I'm bout to rob me a stagecoach!" Phil replied jokingly with a careless wave of the gun.

"Put that thing away before you hurt somebody Phil! _Namely me!_" Kimi said.

"Relax Kim. I checked the clip. It's not even loaded." Phil said.

"So? That just means it was probably ditched after being used for something illegal." Kimi said.

"Well I can't take it back now that my prints are on it." Phil said.

"Just wipe 'em off and leave it so the cops can find it." Kimi said.

"What good would it do the cops with no prints on it? I might as well keep it." Phil said.

"Are you nuts Phil?! You have to get rid of that thing!" Kimi said.

"Oh come on Kim, it's not like…"

"Gimme the gun Phil." Kimi interrupted, extending her hand to receive it.

"But I…"

"_**Give**__-__**Me**__-__**The**__-__**Gun.**_" Kimi demanded more sternly.

"But…"

"Gimme the gun!" Kimi snapped as she grabbed for the gun. Phil instinctively resisted and they struggled over it. Then they both suddenly learned a most costly lesson. An empty gun clip, does not an empty gun make.

Shortly after the shot had gone off, Phil raised his hand slightly and found it covered in blood. He looked at Kimi with a devastated expression as the realization of what had just happened sunk in. Then he fell to the floor, completely limp.

(A.N) For the record, I have absolutely nothing against Phil. The story just sort of came out this way. Largely thanks to three specific images that inspired it in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly feeling like a computer which couldn't quite process a file it had just been given, Kimi stood dazed and wide eyed for a time.

She couldn't speak. Couldn't bring herself to look directly at Phil's motionless form. She simply stood there, soaking in the harshness of the tragedy that had so abruptly occurred.

Her friend, whom she had known since infancy, was laying dead at her feet. Ironically, as a direct result of her efforts to shield both him and herself from potential harm. The idea of it all was simply too much to bear.

Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. Her expression changed from stunned to pained. She sank to her knees in tears. The weather outside seemed to reflect her mood as a slight drizzle quickly turned to pouring rain.

How had things managed to go so wrong? All she had wanted to do was send her brother home to get some much needed rest. Never had she imagined that things would end like this!

If only she hadn't been so insistent about sending him home. If only she hadn't tried to take that gun. If only she had done _**something**_, _**anything **_differently, Phil would likely be alive at that very moment she told herself as she continued weeping miserably.

What was she going to tell his family? What would she tell her family? Would she go to jail? Her thoughts soon grew so thoroughly steeped in grief and worries that she failed to notice the sound of someone picking the lock at the entrance of the shop. Only when the door fell closed did she notice another presence in the room with her. She turned and met with the stern glare of Angelica Pickles. A flash of lightning accented the older girl's entrance.

Now it was all over for sure Kimi thought as she wilted under Angelica's glare. She felt like a bug about to be squished under someone's heel. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was coming. Then strangely, nothing happened. No yelling, no talk of calling the cops, no nothing. Kimi slowly opened her eyes, keeping her focus close to the floor, still too afraid to look directly at Angelica's face.

"You really did it this time Finster." Angelica stated dryly.

"I...it was an accident..." Kimi said through tears. "He had a gun he found at the dump and I told him to get rid of it but he wouldn't and I...he...I..." She stammered, attempting to explain herself to the ever intimidating Angelica. The older girl silenced her attempts with a simple sweeping gesture and sighed.

"You babies really do love to make my life more complicated, don't you?" Angelica asked rhetorically. Kimi attempted to speak, but couldn't find her voice. Her mind was a compleate blank it seemed. Angelica walked past her and stood with one hand placed passively on the counter, the other against her hip.

"Does this place serve anything alcoholic?" Angelica asked in a lackluster tone, not bothering to look back at Kimi.

"No..." Kimi replied timidly.

"Well get me a drink anyway!" Angelica snapped at her.

Kimi immediately got to work preparing the first thing that came to her mind at a frantic pace. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this.

Angelica took a seat at one of the bar stools as Kimi worked, passively drumming her fingers against the counter while resting her chin against the other hand. Kimi handed her the drink the second it was ready, complete with straw. Angelica briefly eyed the drink, then quietly sipped it as Kimi continued to stand there shaking. She took her time finishing it.

"Wha…what now?" Kimi asked in a shaky voice.

"I'll need some large garbage bags, rubber gloves, lots of paper towels, the strongest cleaner you've got, a bucket, and some rope if you've got it. That, or something that can be used as rope." Angelica said.

"What are you going to do." Kimi asked nervously. Angelica simply glared at her. It was enough to make Kimi move. She quickly fetched the items Angelica had requested.

"What now?" Kimi asked as she returned.

"Now go in the back and cover your ears. I'll come get you when I need you." Angelica said. Kimi did as instructed. She likely would've done anything Angelica had said at that point. She was the only calm voice in Kimi's sea of panic.

As the moments passed, Kimi couldn't help overhearing some of what was going on. Angelica was cleaning up the blood and placing Phil's body inside several industrial sized garbage bags, creating a makeshift body bag. The sound was grating on Kimi's nerves, despite her best attempts to block it out. After many agonizingly long minutes, Angelica finally came for her.

"Ok Finster, time for a little road trip." Angelica said.

"Where are we going?" Kimi asked.

"Only place a body might go unnoticed for the next few months or so." Angelica said. Kimi remained still, huddled in the corner. She didn't want any part in what was about to happen next.

"Come on Finster, don't start getting all virtuoso on me. You knew what I was doing out there. And you've gone along with it so far." Angelica said. "Now it's time to start pulling your weight!" She snapped. Kimi whimpered and drew back reflexively.

"Come on!" Angelica said roughly, grabbing Kimi by the back of her collar and dragging her along like a naughty child being scolded. With repeated prodding's, she aided in carrying Phil's body out to Angelica's car and placing it in the trunk. Angelica instructed her to get in the car and stay out of sight till they reached their destination. She did as she was told, huddling into a corner on the car floor, hugging her knees with a vacant look in her eyes as she rocked back and forth. She was barely lucid throughout the entire ride. Her mind had all but snapped after handling Phil's body.

"We're here." Angelica announced in a hushed tone upon their arrival at the dump. Kimi remained unresponsive.

"Come on Finster, wake up!" Angelica hissed, smacking her fist against the headrest to get her attention. Kimi's wide eyed gaze shifted in her direction, showing only minimal signs of recognition. It would have to do.

"Help me with the body." Angelica instructed. Kimi remained motionless. Angelica sighed and got out of the car, opening Kimi's door and pulling her back to her feet.

"_**Help me with the body!**_" Angelica hissed, this time getting through. Kimi moved to one side of the trunk and waited without much change of expression. Angelica opened the trunk and they lifted out the body, carrying it into the landfill. They buried it as deeply as possible among the many mounds of debris. Kimi remained silent throughout the process, with the exception of her ragged sobs and sniffles. Angelica had been forced to silence her several times before they were finally done.

"We'll have to burn these along with the clothes we're wearing once this is over." Angelica said as she removed the gloves she had been wearing on their way back to the car. She noticed Kimi lagging behind and turned to face her. "Problem?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"I...we...we just...how can we...I..." Kimi stammered through tear stained features.

"It is too late to be having second thoughts about this now Finster!" Angelica hissed sternly, getting in Kimi's face. "We did it! It's done! And now we're going home!" She stated matter-of-factly. "And you, are keeping your mouth, _**shut!**_" She added sharply. "Now get in the car!" She ordered, pointing at the vehicle. Kimi continued to stand there as if rooted to the spot.

"_**Get-In-The-Car!**_" Angelica said as she once again drug Kimi along, tossing her into the back seat of the car and slamming the door behind her. She climbed into the car as well and started the engine, inwardly grimacing at the night's events before taking off. An angry scowl concealed her doubts and fears regarding her actions that night.

There would soon be many questions regarding Phil's sudden disappearance, but only two would ever know what truly became of him. Neither of whom would ever be quite the same again.

End

(A.N) This story was a little something I've had on the back burner for some time now. My darker projects tend to take considerably longer.


End file.
